(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partitioning device for holding slots of a host computer case, and more particularly to a configuration that enables assembling or disassembling of at least more than one partition in holding slots to control the number of holding spaces in the holding slots, thereby achieving provision for the insertion of at least more than one modular case.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Size and number of holding slots provided by a conventional industrial host computer case for the insertion of modular cases is invariable. Hence, if an additional set of modular cases is to be inserted or if it is required to replace the original modular cases with a new set of modular cases of different size specifications, then the holding slots of the conventional host computer case cannot be adapted to accommodate the modular cases.